This relates generally to wireless communications circuitry, and more particularly, to electronic devices having wireless communications circuitry.
Wireless electronic devices such as portable computers and cellular telephones are often provided with wireless communications circuitry. The wireless communications circuitry is operable to transmit and receive wireless radio-frequency signals. The wireless communications circuitry is tested in a test system to ensure adequate radio-frequency performance. A given wireless electronic device having wireless communications circuitry is typically tested at a test station having external radio-frequency test equipment that includes a radio-frequency test signal generator and signal analyzer equipment that is formed separately from the wireless electronic devices under test.
During radio-frequency testing, the external test equipment is connected to a wireless electronic device under test. The external radio-frequency test signal generator generates radio-frequency test signals having selected properties and provides the test signals to the wireless electronic device under test. The wireless electronic device under test performs radio-frequency tests using the test signals received from the test signal generator to characterize the downlink (receive) performance of the wireless communications circuitry. The wireless electronic device under test generates radio-frequency test signals and transmits the test signals to the external signal analyzer equipment. The external signal analyzer equipment receives the radio-frequency test signals from the electronic device under test and analyzes the received signals to characterize the uplink (transmit) performance of the wireless communications circuitry. Performing radio-frequency testing on wireless communications circuitry using external test equipment such as test signal generator equipment and signal analyzer equipment can be excessively costly and time consuming, as external radio-frequency test equipment can be expensive and can require excessive time to set up for testing multiple wireless electronic devices under test.
It would therefore be desirable to be able to provide improved test systems for testing wireless communications circuitry without using external radio-frequency test equipment.